Notice Me, Please, Senpai!
by HoshiKirari
Summary: Pertama kali Sakura melihatnya, ia langsung merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Atau lebih kerennya disebut—love at first sight. Ia menyukai semua tentang pemuda itu. Tapi selama ini ia hanya memperhatikannya. Tidak lebih. Itulah yang membuat Sakura sangat frustasi. /"Padahal aku ingin sekali di notice olehnya, INOOOOO! SHANNAROOOOO!"/NaruSaku's Multichap fanfic/
1. Chapter 1 : The First Meet

Pertama kali Sakura melihatnya, ia langsung merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Atau lebih kerennya disebut—_love at first sight_.

Sungguh. Sakura sangat mengagumi sosoknya yang begitu _friendly_. Menyukai senyum riangnya. Menyukai mata dengan iris terangnya yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan dan kehangatan disaat yang bersamaan. Menyukai rambut pirangnya yang indah. Menyukai suaranya yang selalu terdengar bersemangat. Ia menyukai semua tentang pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Notice Me, Please, Senpai!

Chapter 1 : The First Meet

Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~ And **don't like don't read!**

SO ENJOY~

* * *

Pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengannya adalah saat ia pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di gerbang Konoha High School. Saat ia tengah berlari karena sudah terlambat dalam upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Uh, sial! Aku sudah terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang ditentukan! Sakura _no Baka!" _Rutuk Sakura dengan terus berlari. Karena terburu-buru, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri ketika berlari. "Kyaaaa!" Pekiknya. Ia jatuh dengan _face landing_ tepat didepan gerbang sekolah barunya. Uuh, _poor you, _Sakura.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, gadis itu belum juga bangun. Ia terus merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Sampai tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara bariton yang terdengar di indera auditorinya.

"Hmm.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Sontak Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan langsung mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabriknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya guna membantu Sakura untuk bangun. Belum menyambut uluran tangan orang itu, Sakura hanya memandangi wajahnya yang seakan bersinar karena efek sinar matahari.

Saat itu juga, dimata Sakura, ia seakan-akan melihat bunga-bunga bertebaran dengan latar berwarna _pink _pada pemuda itu. Bahkan telinganya telah terputar sebuah lagu romantis. Terlalu dramatis? Tidak juga! Tidak bagi seseorang yang baru jatuh cinta seperti gadis Haruno ini.

Merasa belum ada tanggapan berarti dari gadis didepannya, pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sekali lagi sembari menepuk bahu Sakura. Seakan tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya, Sakura langsung menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu dan berhasil berdiri berkat bantuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk roknya guna menghilangkan debu akibat ia terjatuh tadi.

"_Yokatta_~! Tadi kulihat saat kau terjatuh, kau belum bangun juga, akhirnya karena cemas terjadi apa-apa, aku langsung menghampirimu. Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja, _dattebayo!_" Ujar pemuda yang menolongnya ini disertai cengirannya. "Ah! Wajahmu jadi kotor, tuh!" Lanjutnya. Ia langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna biru disetiap pinggirannya. Lalu meraih tangan Sakura untuk memberikan sapu tangan itu. "Bersihkan dengan ini ya!" Ucapnya.

Dengan canggung, Sakura membungkukkan badannya sembari menggumamkan terima kasih. Ah, sebelumnya ia belum pernah secanggung ini dihadapan seorang pemuda. Bahkan jantungnya terus berdetak cepat saat melihat cengiran pemuda ini. pipinya pun merona samar. Ia melirik pemuda didepannya ini dengan seksama. _Sepertinya ia seorang_ senpai _disini, _pikirnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Sedang apa kau disana? Cepat ke aula! Sebentar lagi kau harus berpidato, _Baka_!" Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakkan yang cukup kencang. Sontak membuat Sakura maupun pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto ini menoleh ke direksi suara tersebut. _Jadi namanya Naruto? _Batin Sakura sambil melirik sekali lagi pada pemuda berambut pirang disebelahnya.

"Aku segera datang, Kiba!" Naruto segera berlari kearah Kiba. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Naruto menolehkan kembali kepalanya kearah Sakura. Meski sudah cukup jauh, ia berteriak, "kau murid baru, kan? Cepatlah ke aula! Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah dimulai lho!" Lalu kembali berlari tanpa memedulikan reaksi Sakura.

Setelah mendengar teriakkan Naruto, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih mencerna maksud perkataan Naruto, lima detik kemudian, ia membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berlari kencang menuju aula.

.

.

.

Seperti itulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto yang juga seorang ketua OSIS disekolah barunya ini—yang baru ia ketahui tadi saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru— sudah sukses membuat seorang Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta padanya.

Saat ini Sakura sedang duduk dikelas barunya bersama Yamanaka Ino—sahabatnya sedari dulu. "Aku masih tidak menyangka kau akhirnya masuk kesini juga, _forehead_!" Ujar gadis berambut _blonde _pucat tersebut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ibuku tidak memperbolehkanku sekolah di Suna, _pig_!" Sakura mendengus. Ia jadi ingat, saat ia meminta pada Ibunya untuk bersekolah di Suna, ia malah diceramahi panjang lebar mengenai bahwa seorang perempuan tidak baik jika tinggal jauh dengan kedua orang tua nya.

Sahabatnya itu malah tergelak. Membuat gadis Haruno itu mendelik kearahnya. "Tapi sekolah ini juga tidak kalah bagusnya lho, Sakura!" Ya. Sakura juga menyetujui hal itu. Kohona High School memang sekolah yang bisa dibilang paling bagus di Konoha. Bahkan sekolah ini lebih luas dibanding Suna High School. "Dan juga, _senpai _disini tampan-tampan!" Lanjut Ino disertai pekikkan girangnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar _excited_ jika membicarakan pria tampan. "Apalagi Sasuke-_senpai! _Dia sangat _cool!" _Ino mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura ingat dengan _senpai_ yang dibicarakan Ino. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Berkepribadian dingin. Ia juga dianugerahi wajah yang super tampan. Sakura akui, ia juga mengagumi _senpai_ yang satu itu. Tapi hanya sekadar mengagumi. Tidak lebih.

Jelas saja seperti itu. Karena Sakura sudah menyukai _senpai_ lainnya. Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Namikaze Naruto yang sedang tersenyum terlintas dikepalanya. Ah, ia jadi mengingat hal memalukan tadi—saat ia ditolong oleh Naruto. _Astaga, sapu tangan Naruto-_senpai_!_

Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas sekolahnya. Sebuah sapu tangan milik Naruto. Tangan Sakura meremas pelan kain itu. "Hei, itu sapu tangan milikmu, _forehead_? Sebelumnya aku tidak tahu kau punya sapu tangan seperti ini?" Pertanyaan Ino sontak membuat Sakura menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan! Ini sapu tangan milik Naruto-_senpai_." Jawab Sakura gugup. Bahkan kini pipinya bersemu merah. Ino memandang sahabatnya bingung. _Ada apa dengannya?_ Pikirnya. Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Ino menyeringai kearah Sakura. "Ada ap—"

"Kau menyukai Naruto-_senpai_! Aku benar kan _forehead?_" Ino semakin menyeringai saat melihat rona merah diwajah Sakura semakin pekat. Ino terbahak. Membuat Sakura merenggut.

"Kau berisik, _pig_! Aku tidak menyukai Naruto-_senpai_. Tadi dia menolongku. Itu saja kok!" Ujar Sakura sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Ino menghentikan tawanya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan serius.

"Kau ditolong olehnya? Memangnya kau kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Sakura memutar bola hijaunya malas. "Hei, Sakura! Aku serius! Kau tadi benar-benar ditolong olehnya?" Ino semakin mendesaknya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku serius, Ino-_pig_! Tadi aku tidak sengaja terjatuh. Dan yaaaa, begitulah~"

"Begitulah bagaimana, _foreheaaaaaad?_ Beritahu aku!" Kini bahkan Ino mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"Dia membantuku berdiri dan meminjamkan sapu tangan ini padaku. Sudahlah, kau ini berisik sekali, Ino!" Sakura mengatakannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kembali. Membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aaaah! Aku iri padamu, Sakuraaaa!" Dan Sakura tergelak karena teriakkan frustasi Ino.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Hanya memperhatikan. Tidak lebih. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Sakura masih malu pada Naruto. Bahkan ia belum mengembalikan sapu tangan pemuda itu. Sakura tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar bertukar sapa. Dan inilah yang membuat Sakura frustasi sendiri.

Kini Sakura yang sedang berada dirumah Ino—dikamarnya lebih tepatnya— akan melampiaskan ke frustasiannya.

"AAARRGHHH!" Teriakkan Sakura membuat alis Ino berkedut kesal. Ia pun melempar bantalnya kearah Sakura. Sakura yang tidak terima akan perlakuan Ino, langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "_Pig!_ Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!"

Ino mendegus. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _forehead!_ Akhir-akhir ini kau seperti orang tidak waras!"

Sakura menggeram gemas. "Aku masih waras, Ino-_pig!_"

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat frustasi seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ino semakin bingung saat melihat reaksi sahabat _pinkish_ nya itu.

"Ino," Ujar Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"I-iya, Sakura?"

"Kau tahu 'kan… Kita sudah masuk Konoha High School selama hampir enam bulan?"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. "Lalu?"

"Dan sampai sekarang aku belum mengembalikan sapu tangan Naruto-_senpai_. Bahkan tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa. Padahal aku ingin sekali di _notice_ olehnya, INOOOOO! _SHANNAROOOOO!_" Teriakkan Sakura diakhir kalimatnya membuat Ino tersentak kaget. Dan melempar kembali bantalnya kearah Sakura. "_Piiiggg!_" Dan Sakura kembali memekik sebal karena kelakuan Ino.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tiba-tiba berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, _dekorin!_" Ino melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Jadi… Kau ingin sekali di _notice_ oleh Naruto-_senpai?_" Tanya Ino dengan seringaian yang bertengger dibibirnya. Tanpa ragu Sakura mengangguk antusias. Ino tergelak. Dan bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau mau kemana, Ino?" Tapi Ino sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia malah membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Sakura yang kesal karena tidak ditanggapi, mulai merengek. "_Piiiigggg~!_"

"Ah! Ini dia yang kucari-cari, _forehead_!" Ino berteriak girang sembari memegang sebuah majalah.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Majalah? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya. Ino langsung melempar majalah tersebut ke Sakura. Dengan sigap Sakura menangkapnya.

"_Pig! _Kau ini senang sekali melempariku dengan barang-barang sih!" Keluh Sakura.

"Cepat kau buka halaman duapuluh dan baca artikel disana, Sakura!" Perintah Ino. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan duduk disamping Sakura. Tanpa mengeluh lagi, Sakura lantas membuka halaman yang Ino katakan.

Bola hijau Sakura melebar saat melihat judul di artikel tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya dan melihat Ino menyeringai. "I-Ino.. Ini..." Sakura tergagap. Matanya masih terbelalak.

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Yap! 'Cara-Cara Jitu Untuk di _Notice _Oleh _Senpai_mu!' Coba baca itu, _forehead!_"

Mata Sakura seketika langsung berbinar-binar. Dengan gesit gadis itu langsung membaca artikel tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Yosh! Ini fic NaruSaku pertama Kirari yang Multichap. hehehe. X/D /blushing(?)/ gimana? ancur kah? aneh? nggak jelas? mengcewakan? uuhh. gomen ne. uwu **

**tapi Kirari harap sih fic ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan. ini juga Kirari harus tebelin muka (?) bua nge publish. hiksu. :"3**

**maaf kalo ada OOC ataupun ada typo~ di warning juga tadi udah Kirari tulis kan~ hehehe. **

**daaann.. boleh minta saran atau kritik atau konkrit? Kirari terima dengan sangaaaat senang hati! XDb**

**hmm... keep or delete? .w.**

**oke. ini aja deh A/N dari Kirari~ dan jugaaa... review? Arigatou! /grin/**


	2. Chapter 2 : Step One! Spying on Him

"Ah! Ini dia yang kucari-cari, _forehead_!" Ino berteriak girang sembari memegang sebuah majalah.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. "Majalah? Untuk apa?" Tanyanya. Ino langsung melempar majalah tersebut ke Sakura. Dengan sigap Sakura menangkapnya.

"_Pig! _Kau ini senang sekali melempariku dengan barang-barang sih!" Keluh Sakura.

"Cepat kau buka halaman duapuluh dan baca artikel disana, Sakura!" Perintah Ino. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya dan duduk disamping Sakura. Tanpa mengeluh lagi, Sakura lantas membuka halaman yang Ino katakan.

Bola hijau Sakura melebar saat melihat judul di artikel tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya dan melihat Ino menyeringai. "I-Ino.. Ini..." Sakura tergagap. Matanya masih terbelalak.

Ino mengangguk antusias. "Yap! 'Cara-Cara Jitu Untuk di _Notice _Oleh _Senpai_mu!' Coba baca itu, _forehead!_"

Mata Sakura seketika langsung berbinar-binar. Dengan gesit gadis itu langsung membaca artikel tersebut.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Notice Me, Please, Senpai!

Chapter 2 : Step One! Spying on Him

Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~ And **don't like don't read!**

SO ENJOY~

* * *

**Cara pertama : Mata-matai **_**Senpai**_** mu!**

Cari tahu akun _media social _nya, tentang seluruh kesukaannya, apa hobinya, dimana rumahnya. Dan segalanya tentang _Senpai_ mu! Karena jika kau mengetahui semua tentang dia, kau akan merasa seakan-akan sedikit lebih dekat dengannya.

* * *

Dan disinilah Sakura berada. Membuntuti Naruto sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dari kemarin, ia telah mengetahui tentang seluruh yang disukai Naruto dan hobi nya dari beberapa orang yang Sakura ketahui salah satu dari _fans _Naruto. Kini ia akan mengikuti _Senpai _tercintanya hingga sampai dirumahnya.

Tapi sudah hampir 2 jam Sakura mengikuti Naruto, pemuda pirang itu belum juga menunjukkan akan pulang kerumahnya. Tadi setelah keluar dari sekolah, Naruto terlebih dulu bertemu dengan beberapa temannya disebuah lapangan basket dan akhirnya mereka bermain _street basketball _sekitar 2 quarter pertandingan. Setelahnya Naruto berjalan santai kearah kedai _ramen. _Ia menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam untuk makan disana—entah sudah berapa mangkuk _ramen _yang dihabiskannya.

Kemudian, ia malah mampir lagi di kedai _ice cream _selama hampir 20 menit. Jujur saja, Sakura bahkan sempat berbikir bahwa perut Naruto itu terbuat dari karet. Jelas saja! Baru menghabiskan bermangkuk-mangkuk _ramen_, _Senpai _nya itu langsung melahap habis _ice cream _jumbo! Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sekarang sudah hampir jam lima sore, dan Sakura masih mengikuti Naruto. Meski gadis itu sendiri sudah mulai lelah. Saat ini Naruto berjalan sedikit tergesa setelah menerima telepon—yang entah dari siapa, Sakura tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti disebuah rumah mewah. Melihat Naruto berhenti, Sakura sontak berhenti juga dan berusaha bersembunyi dibelakang tiang listrik yang berada disampingnya. Gadis bermanik _green forest _itu mulai was-was jikalau Naruto ternyata menyadari kehadirannya. Alih-alih menoleh kebelakang, Naruto mulai membuka gerbang rumah tersebut dan berjalan santai masuk kedalamnya.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik Naruto masuk, Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan kedepan rumah yang dimasuki Naruto tadi. Dan Sakura hampir memekik kegirangan saat membaca nama pemilik rumah tersebut. Nama "Namikaze" lah yang terukir di pagar rumah mewah tersebut.

Sakura memperhatikan rumah didepannya ini. Rumah bertingkat dua dengan cat yang berwarna krem. Halamannya luas dan dipenuhi lumayan banyak bunga serta pohon sakura. Juga air mancur ditengah halaman. Membuat rumah ini begitu cantik. Dan Sakura sempat melihat beberapa mobil mewah yang terparkir rapih di garasi yang terbuka itu. Sakura bahkan berdecak kagum.

"_Well_, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibu pasti akan marah jika aku pulang lebih sore dari ini." Gumam Sakura sembari berlari pulang.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata _blue ocean _yang mengawasi gadis gulali itu dari balik pohon sakura yang sedang berbunga.

.

.

Dan benar saja, saat Sakura sampai dirumahnya, ia diceramahi oleh Ibunya. Tetapi bukannya merenggut seperti biasa—saat dimarahi Mebuki— Sakura malah tersenyum untuk menanggapi ocehan Mebuki. Setelah itu, ia berlari kekamarnya dan bergegas mandi serta makan malam.

"Ibu, aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makanannya." Ujarnya setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia kemudian mencuci piringnya dan bergegas masuk kekamarnya kembali.

Ia langsung menyalakan laptop dan menyambungkan dengan modem miliknya. "Baiklah. Saatnya mencari akun twitter milik Naruto-_senpai_." Sakura mengatakannya dengan suara yang lumayan kencang. Bahkan mata hijau nya berkilat antusias. Beberapa menit ia mencari, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan akun twitter Naruto. Sakura segera membuka akun tersebut dan berniat melihat-lihat. Tapi kemudian ia tercengang saat melihat kapan terakhir kali Naruto on twitter.

"Apa? Terakhir kali on itu dua bulan yang lalu? Itu juga hanya _tweet _tidak penting?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa deh. Ku _follow _saja! Siapa tahu ia akan mem _followback _akunku." Lanjutnya sembari terkikik.

Tapi sebulan kemudian, Naruto belum juga mem _followback _Sakura. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis sebal sekaligus menghantam laptopnya yang tak bersalah itu.

.

.

.

"_PIG!_ Bahkan Naruto-_senpai _belum mem _followback _akun twitterku! Bagaimana dia bisa me _notice _ku jika seperti ini?" Keluh Sakura sembari membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke mejanya.

"Wo-woaaaa! Tenanglah, _forehead!_" Ino menahan bahu Sakura. Sakura mendelik kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, _piiiigggg?_" Sakura menatap Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kurasa dia semakin gila, _pikir Ino saat melihat keadaan Sakura. Ino menghela napas berat. "Kurasa kau sudah tak waras, _forehead_. Sejak kau bilang padaku bahwa kau menyukai Naruto-_senpai_ kau seperti orang gila! Setiap hari selalu memperhatikannya!" Lalu Ino menghela napas lagi.

Sakura merenggut. "Kau tidak mengerti, Ino-_pig!_" Ujar Sakura. Lalu ia menyedekapkan kedua tangan diatas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

Ino memutar bola _aquamarine _nya malas. "Ayolah, _forehead_." Ino mengguncang bahu Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura kembali menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau terlihat _desperate_ sekali."

"_I'm desperately in love with _Namikaze Naruto, Ino…" Cicit Sakura. Bibirnya memaju beberapa senti. Ino yang melihatnya, akhirnya terbahak.

"Astaga, Sakura! Ternyata benar, orang yang jatuh cinta itu selalu tidak menggunakan otaknya dengan benar!" Setelah mengatakannya, Ino kembali terbahak.

Sakura mencubit lengan Ino gemas. "Apa maksudmu, _pig? _Kau menghinaku, heh?"

Cubitan Sakura membuat Ino meringis dan menarik lengannya. "Sakit, Sakura!" Keluh Ino. Sakura mendengus puas. "Dengar, nona _pinky_. Yang kau lakukan sejak kemarin itu baru _step _pertama, Sakuraaaa!" Gantian Ino yang kini mencubit kedua pipi Sakura gemas.

Sakura memekik kesakitan dan menyentakkan tangan Ino. "Bisa 'kan tidak usah mencubit pipiku?" Sindir Sakura. Dan seakan mengerti kata-kata Ino barusan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari dalam tasnya dan membuka sebuah artikel.

Membacanya beberapa detik, kemudian menoleh kearah Ino dengan senyum cemerlang. Melihatnya, Ino memutar bola matanya kembali dan menghela napas. Ternyata sahabatnya ini sungguh merepotkan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Heyhoooo, minnacchi~! Kirari dateng lagi dengan chapter 2 nya. hehehe. sebenernya sih udah selesai dari kemarin, tapi ternyata modem Kirari kuota nya abis! /pout/ akhirnya baru di update sekarang deh. hehehe. XD**

**gimana chapter 2 ini? apakah semakin gaje? OwO)a atau ada sedikit yang membaik? XD Kirari harap sih ada yang membaik. fufufufufu**

**daaaan, terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca, review, fave serta alert. uuhh. Kirari terharu(?) karena review nya lebih dari 10. hiksu. :"D /lap ingus(?)/ **

**special thanks untuk : igniel saikari, Natsuyakiko32, Sora no aoiro, Raiderkids, AL Blue Blossom, galur smakers, lutfisyahrizal, Mistic Shadow, Riela nacan, Semangat 45 (guest), Arcan'sGirl, dan Cindy elhy (guest). XDb /peyuk in satu-satu/**

**ah, Kirari juga bakal bales review yang dari guest disini, ne! :3**

**Semangat 45 : hehehehe. arigatou karena sudah baca review dan bilang fic ini bagus! /peyuk/ iyaa, ini sudah di update. semoga tidak mengecewakan, ne! X3**

**Cindy elhy : arigatou karena sudah baca dan review, ne! yup, ini sudah dilanjut. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya! :3**

**yosh! kalo yang pake akun, sudah Kirari bales di PM yaaa! XD**

**sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou, minnacchi! /peyuk in satu-satu/**

**daaan... boleh minta review lagi? Arigatoooouuu! X3**


	3. Chapter 2 : Step Two and Three!

**Cara kedua : Ikuti ekskul yang sama dengannya. **

Dengan mengikuti ekskul yang sama dengan _Senpai _mu, kemungkinan kalian bisa menjadi lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya semakin besar! Kalian juga bisa memiliki waktu berdua lebih banyak~

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Notice Me, Please, Senpai!

Chapter 3 : Step Two And Three! Follow Him And Modus

Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~ And **don't like don't read!**

SO ENJOY~

* * *

Sakura yang pada dasarnya tidak mengerti apapun tentang dunia fotografi, nekat memasuki klub fotografi demi mengikuti Naruto. Hanya bermodal kamera lama milik kakaknya—Sasori— dengan penuh percaya diri ia mendaftarkan dirinya di klub tersebut.

"Serius kau benar-benar masuk klub fotografi itu, Sakura?" Ino membelalakkan matanya. Sakura mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja, Ino! Dengan masuk klub yang sama dengan Naruto-_senpai_, peluang aku untuk bisa dekat dengannya semakin besar!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sampai matanya ikut menyipit.

Ino menghela napas. "Terserah kau sajalah, Sakura. Pesanku sih, jangan membuat dirimu menjadi bodoh ya disana!" Saran Ino. Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _pig?_"

"Tentu saja maksudku itu adalah jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri! Kau itu 'kan sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia per-fotografi-an, Sakura!" Jelas Ino.

Sakura hanya tertawa hambar. "Hahaha. Tenang saja. Aku mengerti kok!" Jawabnya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Padahal didalam hatinya, gadis itu sendiri sedang gelisah.

Bagaimana jika ia malah membuat _image _nya jatuh didepan semua orang—terutama didepan Naruto?

Sungguh Sakura tak bisa membayangkan itu semua. Diam-diam ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Dan meremas roknya erat. _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa, _pikirnya.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Sepulang sekolah nanti, ia akan resmi menjadi anggota klub fotografi dan mulai mengikuti kegiatan ekskul tersebut hari itu juga.

"_Pig!_ Doakan aku ya!" Pintanya sembari meremas kedua pundak Ino. Matanya sungguh berbinar-binar.

"Ya ya, _forehead_. Semoga kau bisa dekat dengan _Senpai _pujaanmu itu ya!" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia melepaskan cengkraman Sakura dari bahu nya. "Sudah ah. Aku pulang duluan ya. _Fighting, dekorin!_" Lanjutnya dan berjalan keluar kelas sambil menenteng tasnya.

Sakura menatap punggung Ino. Dalam hatinya, ia terus berdoa agar _step _nya kali ini berhasil. Menghela napas beberapa kali, dan gadis _pink _itu berdiri dengan cepat dari kursinya. Membuat kursi tersebut berderit.

"_Yoshaaa!_ Pokoknya _step _kedua ini harus berhasil! _Ganbarimassu!_" Setelah berteriak seperti itu, Sakura langsung mengambil tas nya dan berlari menuju ruang klub.

Saat Sakura berlari, ia melihat Naruto berjalan santai. Senyum Sakura mulai mengembang. Ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk memanggil Naruto. "Naru—"

Tapi belum sempat Sakura memanggil sang _Senpai, _seorang laki-laki bertubuh gempal meneriakkan nama Naruto juga.

"Hoi, Naruto! Ingin keruang klub, 'kan? Bareng ya?" Tawar laki-laki yang mendahului Sakura untuk memanggil Naruto.

"Ah, kau ini Chouji. Mengagetkanku saja!" Keluh Naruto. Lee hanya tertawa canggung dan merangkul pemuda pirang disampingnya.

Sakura yang melihat kejadian tadi, hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang masih terbuka dan tangan yang mengambang diudara serta matanya yang membelalak. Beberapa detik berselang, ia masih terdiam diposisinya. Setelah tersadar ia telah melakukan hal yang memalukan, gadis musim semi itu hanya berdeham dan berjalan santai—seakan tak terjadi apapun.

Wajahnya begitu tenang. Tapi di hatinya, ia sudah menyebutkan sumpah serapah untuk orang yang dipanggil Chouji tadi. Tangannya pun mengepal kuat disisi roknya.

Saat di depannya telah ada pintu masuk menuju ruang klub. Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan—begitu terus secara berulang-ulang. Setelah merasa cukup dengan ritualnya, ia memutar kenop pintu dengan hati-hati. Dibukanya pintu perlahan-lahan. Wajahnya pun sudah dihiasi dengan senyum manis. Ia merasa jika sesuatu diawali dengan sebuah senyuman, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi masalahnya, semua yang kau inginkan tidak akan selalu terwujud, Sakura sayang.

Begitu pintu terbuka lebar. Ternyata keadaan ruangan itu begitu ribut. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya dengan lumayan kencang.

"KYAAAA! APA INIIII?!" Pekik Sakura histeris sembari mengambil sesuatu yang mengenai wajahnya. Kemudian matanya melotot saat melihat benda yang mendarat di wajahnya.

… Sebuah snack?

"Waaa! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Seorang pemuda berlari kearah Sakura dan mengambil snack nya ditangan gadis itu. Mata Sakura semakin melotot horror saat tahu orang yang mempermalukannya.

_Itu kan orang yang tadi!_ Sakura berteriak histeris didalam hatinya.

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf ya!" Chouji menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_!" Jawab Sakura dengan tawa horror nya. Mendengar tawa Sakura, Chouji meneguk saliva nya dengan susah payah.

"Hei, sudahlah. Bukankah kamu anggota baru klub fotografi? Haruno Sakura, 'kan?" Suara bariton yang sudah sangat Sakura kenal menyela pembicaraan—horror— Sakura dan Chouji. Sakura sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke direksi suara. Kini sang pemilik suara tersebut tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. Dan itu sukses membuat gadis Haruno itu _melting_.

"Kesini. Jangan diluar terus. Biarkan saja si Chouji itu." Bahkan sekarang Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam ruangan klub fotografi. Sakura sendiri terus menatap tangan _tan _yang kini menggenggam tangannya.

_Apa akhirnya aku akan di _notice _oleh Naruto-_senpai? _Kyaaaa! _Pekik Sakura girang.

"Selamat datang di klub fotografi!" Sambut semua anggota yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah. Sakura tersenyum cemerlang dan membungkukkan badannya.

Ternyata awal yang lumayan bagus ya Sakura? Pengecualian untuk insiden snack melayang tadi sih.

.

.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, saat semua anggota sedang asik _sharing _tentang kamera bersama, Sakura melihat Naruto duduk di pojok ruangan sembari mengotak-atik kamera DSLR nya. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya lagi, Sakura mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto serta berharap tidak aka nada lagi yang mengganggunya.

"Naruto-_senpai?_" Panggil Sakura pelan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya sembari memperlihatkan cengirannya. Sakura berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja saat ini.

"Sedang apa? Sibuk sekali sepertinya." Canda Sakura. Mata _emerald _gadis itu berkilat jenaka. Naruto tertawa renyah. Ah, bahkan suara tawa nya terdengar merdu ditelinga Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, duduk disampingku." Ajak Naruto. Positif. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis dipipinya serta senyumnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia duduk disamping Naruto. "Hei, itu kamera mu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kamera tua yang berada digenggaman Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kamera mu keren! Meski sudah termasuk produksi lama, tapi ini benar-benar keren lho!" Ujar Naruto. Mata biru nya berbinar-binar. Sungguh. Jantung Sakura kini terus berdetak tidak karuan jika didekat Naruto. Bahkan pipinya mulai bersemu merah lagi.

"Be-begitu kah, _Senpai?_" Bahkan Sakura sampai tergagap. Ia jadi merasa seperti teman sekelasnya yang selalu tergagap itu. Siapa namanya? Ah ya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Boleh kulihat?" Tanyanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura memindahkan kamera nya ke tangan Naruto.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sibuk dengan kamera Sakura. Dan Sakura yang merasa di diamkan, mulai berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto padanya lagi.

Dan ya! Akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan netra nya pada Sakura. Memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. Dan seakan teringat sesuatu, gadis itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ah iya, _Senpai_. Ini Sapu tanganmu waktu itu. Kebetulan aku membawanya hari ini. Maaf aku baru mengembalikannya sekarang. Terima kasih ya." Ujar Sakura setelah mengembalikan sapu tangan Naruto yang tadinya ia simpan di saku jas sekolahnya.

Bohong. Sakura baru saja berbohong pada Naruto. Nyatanya, setiap hari ia selalu membawa sapu tangan Naruto. Entah itu ia simpan di tas ataupun di saku jas sekolahnya.

Naruto _nyengir_. "Tidak apa, Sakura. Terima kasih kembali." Kemudian ia mengacak-acak surai merah muda milik gadis disampingnya ini.

_Sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar mulai di _notice _oleh Naruto_-senpai, pikir gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

~OoO~

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Sakura semakin rajin datang ke klub fotografi. Sampai suatu siang, Ino menanyakan perkembangan Sakura dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana, _forehead? _Sudah mulai di _notice _Naruto-_senpai?_" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino. Kemudian meletakkan _bentou _nya diatas meja. Seringaian bertengger diwajah cantiknya.

"Tentu saja! Kami sudah mulai sering mengobrol!" Jawab Sakura antusias. Ino ikut tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan sahabat _pinkish _nya ini.

"Kalau begitu, cepat baca _step _ketiga dari majalah itu!" Titah Ino. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari kolong mejanya.

* * *

**Cara ketiga : Modus. **

Dengan cara ini, kau bisa berpura-pura tidak mengerti salah satu materi pelajaran dan meminta _Senpai _mu untuk membantumu belajar. Atau kau bisa berpura-pura meminta tolong padanya untuk masalah di ekskul mu yang tidak bisa kau kuasai.

* * *

Sudah tepat dua minggu Sakura resmi menjadi anggota klub fotografi. Dan kali ini ia bertekat akan melancarkan _step _ketiga dari artikel yang ia baca. Sakura mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kemudian menepuk bahu pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"_Senpai_, kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu." Sakura mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Akan kubantu jika aku bisa." Jawabnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum lebar dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Begini…" Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia melirik Naruto. Sesaat Naruto balik menatap Sakura. "_Senpai _tahu, 'kan? Aku ini masih baru di dunia fotografi, dan masih banyak hal yang belum kukuasai dibidang ini." Sakura terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum canggung. "Jadi, apa _Senpai _mau membantuku belajar?" Tanyanya masih dengan tersenyum canggung.

Naruto terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku bisa! Lagipula minggu ini aku kosong. Bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Dan mengangguk cepat.

"Iya! Aku bisa hari minggu ini, _Senpai._" Kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Hari minggu ya? Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu dimana, Sakura? Nanti kujemput dirumahmu, ya?" Tawar Naruto sekali lagi. Sungguh, saat ini Sakura ingin sekali memekik girang karena tawaran Naruto. "Eh, tapi bagaimana jika nanti kuantar kau pulang saja ya? Agar aku benar-benar tahu. Hehehe. Tidak apa, 'kan? Kebetulan hari ini aku bawa motorku."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terdiam.

"… _Senpai _serius mau mengantarku?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Naruto tergelak dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja!"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan pipi meronanya. Jantungnya pun berdebar sangat kencang.

~OoO~

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura. Karena hari ini, gadis musim semi itu akan pergi bersama Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Naruto akan memenuhi permintaannya. Sungguh, jika ia mengingat bahwa Naruto mengiyakan permintaannya dan bahkan pemuda itu juga mengantar Sakura pulang, Sakura ingin sekali berteriak girang sekarang juga. Apalagi hari ini Naruto juga yang akan menjemputnya.

"Yosh! Semoga hari ini akan berakhir menyenangkan!" Harap Sakura.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Gadis itu mengenakan T-shirt kuning dibalut jaket _jeans _berwarna abu-abu. Untuk bawahannya, ia memakai celana _jeans _hitam. Serta sepatu _kets _putih. Rambutnya pun hanya diberikan bandana berwarna kuning.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa ini tidak terlalu _simple?_ Kira-kira Naruto suka dengan penampilanku tidak ya?" Gumamnya. "Atau aku ganti dengan yang lebih feminim?" Kemudian ia terdiam untuk berpikir.

_Tok tok tok_

"Saku? Temanmu sudah menunggu didepan. Cepat turun!" Mebuki berteriak dan menggedor beberapa kali pintu kamar Sakura. Membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya, _Kaachan_. Aku akan kesana sekarang." Jawab Sakura. "Sudah ah. Begini saja. Naruto sudah menunggu didepan. Yosh! Semangat Sakura! _Shannaroooo!_" Kemudian ia menyambar tas nya dan bergegas turun ke lantai bawah.

Sakura mendapati Naruto tengah mengobrol dengan Ayahnya di ruang tamu. "Ah itu dia. Saku, Naruto-kun sudah menunggumu lho!" Panggil Ayahnya. Sakura tersenyum cemerlang dan berjalan menghampiri Ayahnya dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Paman, Bibi. Kami berangkat dulu ya." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada orang tua Sakura. Kizashi dan Mebuki hanya tersenyum.

"Kami pergi dulu, _Tou-san, Kaa-chan_. _Ittekimasu!_"

"_Itterashai!_ Jangan pulang terlambat, Saku." Mebuki mengingatkan anak semata wayangnya. Sakura mengangguk singkat dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Ayo naik, Sakura." Titah Naruto sembari memberikan helm pada Sakura. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan tersenyum dan bergegas menaiki motor Naruto.

"Kita mau kemana, _Senpai?_"

"Lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti suka." Jawab Naruto sok misterius. Sakura berpura-pura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Naruto tergelak.

"Berhentilah tertawa dan berkendara yang benar!" Ujar Sakura sembari memukul pundak Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

"_Senpai! _Tempat ini sangat indah!" Ujar Sakura antusias. Matanya berbinar-binar.

Naruto terkekeh singkat. "Kau suka, 'kan?" Tanyanya. Dan Sakura hanya mengangguk puas.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada taman seperti ini dipinggir kota!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto dan tersenyum manis. Tapi ia tidak melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Naruto karena ia langsung memperhatikan kembali pemandangan didepan matanya.

Sebuah taman yang luas. Disepanjang jalan setapaknya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon besar. Saat musim gugur seperti ini, daun-daun yang berguguran disepanjang jalan tersebut menambah cantik pemandangan. Sakura berlari disepanjang jalan setapak dan duduk disebuah bangku yang menghadap ke danau—meski jarak antara bangku dan danau tersebut masih lumayan jauh.

"Tentu. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tempat ini." Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia pun berlari mengikuti Gadis itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Jadi… Apa yang belum kau mengerti dari dunia per fotografi an?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya lalu menoleh pada Naruto.

"Banyak! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan _angle _yang bagus!" Jawabnya sembari memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. Naruto mendengus geli. Membuat Sakura mendelik kearahnya.

"Jangan tertawa atau _Senpai _akan kupukul!" Ancamnya sembari memperlihatkan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Baiklah. Maaf maaf." Jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kita mulai sekarang ya?" Ajak Naruto. Sakura tersenyum singkat dan mengiyakannya. Lalu Naruto mengambil kamera kesayangannya didalam tas. "Ayo kita ke danau itu. Dan bawa kamera mu ya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menuruti perintah Naruto dan mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Pertama, mengkomposisikan subjek." Naruto mengawali penjelasannya. "Komposisi merupakan hal dasar tentang bagaimana kita menempatkan subjek foto pada bidang foto dibandingkan dengan elemen lain pada foto. Bagi sebagian pemula, subjek foto sering diposisikan pada bagian tengah foto." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang, coba sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tidak meletakkannya ditengah. Langkah awal dengan membuat garis imajiner yang membagi bidang foto menjadi tiga bagian kearah vertical maupun horizontal." Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai mengatur kameranya untuk membuat garis imajiner.

"Kemudian, letakkan subjek foto pada sepertiga bagian tersebut. Bisa dimana saja asal jangan ditengah. Penempatan subjek foto dalam posisi ini akan menguatkan kesan dinamis sebuah foto. Cara ini dikenal dengan istilah _rule of thirds_." Sakura mempraktekkan apa yang telah dijelaskan oleh Naruto.

"Seperti ini, _Senpai?_" Tanyanya sembari menunjukkan hasil fotonya. Di foto tersebut terdapat bangku taman yang tadi mereka duduki tadi di letakkan disepertiga bagian kanan komposisi. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Melihat Naruto tersenyum, Sakura ikut tersenyum senang. "Lalu apa lagi?"

"Kedua, posisi tinggi kamera terhadap mata subjek. Posisi tinggi kamera terhadap subjek yang di foto bisa lebih tinggi, sejajar, ataupun lebih rendah. Karena enggan, terkadang kita terus memotret subjek dalam posisi setinggi kita berdiri." Mendegar penjelasan kedua Naruto, Sakura meringis.

"Sekarang coba kamu yang harus mengikuti tinggi subjek yang di foto. Jika memotret anak-anak, coba ambil dalam posisi berjongkok sehingga kamera setinggi pandangan mata anak tersebut. Dan jika memotret anak bayi, pemotretan manusia atau jenis satwa tertentu, mungkin kau perlu posisi yang bahkan lebih rendah lagi. Dengan tiarap ditanah misalnya."

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk memotret Naruto dari posisi yang lebih rendah. Naruto bahkan tertawa canggung saat tahu Sakura memotretnya.

"Ketiga, memanfaatkan flash. Beberapa fotografer sering menghindari pemakaian flash. Namun dalam beberapa kondisi, flash justru dapat meningkatkan kualitas hasil foto yang dibuat. Misalnya pada pemotretan siang hari dimana pada subjek foto manusia sering timbul bayangan yang mengganggu dibawah mata atupun hidung, dengan flash hal ini dengan mudah dapat diatasi. Tekhik ini dikenal dengan istilah _fill in flash." _Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku izin untuk memotretmu lagi ya!" Dan kembali memotret Naruto dengan menggunakan teknik _fill in flash_.

"Hei!" Keluh Naruto. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu malah tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Akhirnya hari itu, dihabiskan untuk memotret diberbagai tempat yang menurut Naruto mempunyai keindahan tersendiri. Sakura sangat senang karena rencana nya berjalan dengan sangat lancar.

_Step three complete! KYAAAAA~! Senangnyaa~ _Pekiknya girang didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Meski udah kelewat beberapa hari, Kirari tetep mau bilang, Selamat hari raya idul fitri~! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. baik yang disengaja maupun tidak, ne! :3**

**oke, balik ke fic ini... YOSH! Chapter 3 nya sudah Kirari update! sebenernya ini udah selesai dari tanggal 28 kemarin sih, cuma baru sempet di update hari ini karena Kirari baru nyampe rumah tadi hampir subuh~ hohoho. XD**

**daaann... karena pada minta tiap chapter nya dipanjangin, akhirnya Kirari panjangin deh! apa sudah cukup panjang? atau masih pendek? bilang ya! fufufu. XD ah, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, ne! X3 Kirari masih butuh saran serta konkrit nya lho! :D**

**oh iya, Kirari juga nggak nyangka, ternyata fic ini lumayan di notice yaa~! kyaaaah! seneng banget pas tau review nya udah 29. X3**

**special thanks to : Daikens, Fu A, immanuel febriano, Riela Nacan, harunami56, uzuuchi007, Mistic Shadow, dandi purnama 524, galur smakers, Guest 1, Blossom-Hime, igniel saikari, Ineedtohateyou, Natsuyakiko32, Nagasaki (guest) , Guest 2, dan Namikaze KahFi ErZA. XDb /peyukin/**

** Yosh! Kirari akan bales review yang dari guest disini, ne! dan yang review pake akun, sudah Kirari bales di PM. hehehe**

**Guest 1, Nagasaki, Guest 2 : sudah Kirari update chapter tiganya, ne! semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya! arigatou karena sudah baca dan review! X3b /peyukkin/**

**Yup! sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou, minnacchi! daaann... boleh Kirari minta review lagi? ;) /kedipin/ /dor **


	4. Chapter 4 : Step Four! Gift

"Ino! Ino! Hei, _piiigg_~!" Sakura berteriak memanggil nama sahabatnya. Yang dipanggil hanya mendelik serta menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aduh, _forehead! _Apa-apaan sih kau ini? pagi-pagi sudah berteriak seperti itu!" Omelnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Ino sembari sedikit menghentakkan kakinya. Saat didepan Ino, ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah cemerlang dengan senyum lebar yang bertengger dikedua belah bibirnya. "Kau tahu? Cara ketiga ternyata benar-benar ampuuuhhh~!" Ia memekik girang sambil mengguncang bahu Ino.

Ino melupakan kekesalannya tadi dan ikut tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Cepat ceritakan padaku, _forehead!"_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Notice Me, Please, Senpai!

Chapter 4 : Step Four! Gift

Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~ And **don't like don't read!**

SO ENJOY~

* * *

"Aaaaah~ kau sungguh beruntung, Sakura!" Ino mendengus. Sedangkan Sakura tergelak.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, tawa Sakura mereda digantikan dengan bibirnya yang kembali memaju beberapa senti. "Tapi apakah Naruto-_senpai _benar-benar akan me _notice _ku, ya, Ino?" Cicitnya sembari menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, _forehead? _Kau harus semangat! Dan kurasa sebentar lagi Naruto-_senpai _akan me _notice _mu! Jadi kau tenang saja, tidak usah khawatir seperti itu. Yamanaka Ino itu selalu benar jika masalah seperti ini~" Ino mencoba memberikan semangat pada sahabat _pink _nya.

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. Ia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino. "Ya! Kau benar. Haruno Sakura itu tidak mengenal kata menyerah! _Shannaroooo!_" Sakura berteriak semangat sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Bahkan Ino sempat berdelusi bahwa ia melihat kobaran api di kedua mata hijau Sakura. Ckckck, ada-ada saja kau ini, Ino.

"Itu baru _forehead _yang kukenal!" Dan kemudian terdengarlah gelak tawa dari dua gadis tersebut.

"_Ne, forehead_. Coba lihat langkah selanjutnya. Aku penasaran dengan _step four_." Ino terkikik. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil majalah didalam tas sekolahnya. Kemudian membuka artikel yang dimaksud.

* * *

**Cara keempat : Hadiah.**

Berikan hadiah sebuah barang yang ia suka pada saat ia berulang tahun. Ataupun sesuatu yang sedang ia butuhkan. Ia pasti akan sangat terkesan padamu. Dan kau semakin mempunyai sebuah kemungkinan ia akan balik menyukaimu.

* * *

"Hmm… Memberikan hadiah ya? Ulang tahun Naruto-_senpai _kapan, _forehead?_" Tanya Ino.

"10 oktober!" Jawab Sakura dengan cepat. Sepertinya kau sudah sangat hafal tentang tanggal lahir Naruto, ya, Sakura? Ckckck.

Ino membulatkan kedua bola matanya. "Kau serius?" Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Astaga! Sekarang sudah tanggal 8 oktober, Sakuraaaa!" Ino berkata dengan panik.

Sakura menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri. "Kau serius, Ino?!" Tanyanya dengan nada horror. "TIDAAAAAAKKK! Aku harus apa, Ino-_piiiiggggg?_" Kemudian ia berteriak histeris sembari mengacak-aak surai merah mudanya.

Teriakan Sakura sukses membuat teman sekelasnya mendelik padanya serta Ino. Meski begitu, Sakura sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka semua. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah… Panik! Ia bahkan belum mempersiapkan apapun untuk hadiah ulang tahun Naruto.

Ino membekap mulut sahabat merah mudanya. "Sssst, diamlah, _forehead!_" Desisnya. Sakura kembali berusaha tenang.

"Bagaimana ini, Inoooo?" Cicitnya frustasi.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu. Apa barang kesukaan Naruto?" Tanya Ino sembari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Naruto suka dengan kamera! Serta apapun yang berhubungan dengan fotografi dan basket." Jawab Sakura antusias.

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu belikan saja dia kamera atau tiket pertandingan basket!" Usul gadis pirang tersebut.

Sakura kembali membelalakkan matanya. "Kau gila! Tidak setiap hari ada pertandingan basket, Ino! Dan juga kamera itu mahal! Uang saku ku selama sebulan pun tidak akan cukup! Lagipula Naruto sudah punya banyak kamera. Sekitar…" Sakura membuka sebuah buku catatan kecilnya. "Dia punya sekitar 3 kamera dirumahnya!" Lanjutnya.

Ino menganga saat mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Kau ini benar-benar seorang _stalker, forehead_." Komentarnya.

Mata Sakura berkedut kesal. "Ayolah, _pig! _Aku sedang serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Sakura!" Bantah Ino. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya disertai raut muka kesal. Ino tergelak sesaat. "Baiklah, maafkan aku." Kemudian ia terdiam untuk berpikir. "Kalau begitu, benda yang sedang ia butuhkan?"

Sakura ikut terdiam. "Mana kutahu. Aku 'kan tidak setiap saat bersamanya." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mengikutinya lagi hari ini, _forehead!_" Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya. Lantas mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan sebuah protes. Tapi ternyata setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, usul Ino memang benar. Ia harus mengikuti Naruto lagi untuk mengetahui benda apa saja yang sedang sangat dibutuhkan oleh pemuda itu. Akhirnya Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lemas.

.

.

Hari ini juga, sepulang sekolah, Sakura berniat akan kembali mengikuti Naruto. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, gadis itu buru-buru merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"_Pig, _Aku duluan." Ujarnya sembari menutup resleting tasnya lalu menyampirkannya di bahu kanan.

Ino mengangguk. "_Ganbatte, forehead_!" Sakura mengangguk dan berlari keluar kelas.

Karena kelasnya dilantai tiga, sedangkan kelas Naruto dilantai dua, Sakura berlari menuruni tangga. Saat sudah mendekati lantai dua, tak disangka-sangka, orang yang dicari Sakura telah menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Naruto terlihat berjalan bersama teman-temannya—yang tidak Sakura kenal.

Sakura lantas berhenti dan memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Ah, ternyata mereka masuk ke ruang osis. _Tunggu, kenapa ruang osis terlihat ramai? Apakah ada rapat hari ini? _Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Dan tepat pada saat itulah, seorang anggota osis—yang Sakura tahu namanya— berjalan didepan Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu langsung bertanya padanya. "_Anoo, _Kiba-_senpai? _Hari ini ada rapat osis ya?" Tanyanya sembari tersenyum canggung.

Kiba terdiam melihat orang didepannya. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali pemuda yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah itu sedang berpikir. "Kau anak kelas satu yang waktu itu terjatuh saat terlambat upacara penerimaan siswa baru itu, 'kan? Ah iya, sekarang rapat osis nya akan dimulai. Ada apa?" Tutur Kiba.

Sakura tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan Kiba yang mengingatkannya saat ia terjatuh. "Tidak apa-apa, _senpai_." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Lalu Kiba berjalan memasuki ruang osis.

Sakura terdiam memperhatikan pintu didepannya yang tertutup rapat. Lalu menghela napas panjang. "Jadi aku harus menunggu ya?" Kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang berada tepat didepan ruang osis.

.

.

"—ra! Sakura!" Sakura tersentak dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan bola hijau nya beberapa kali. Dan barulah netra nya melihat sepasang mata _sapphire _menatapnya cemas. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya dan memekik.

"Heee? Naruto-_senpaaaai?_" Iris nya bergerak linglung—memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. _Sekolah? Aku masih di sekolah dan tidak sengaja tertidur didepan ruang osis? _Batinnya yang masih bingung.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Sakura! Saat aku keluar dari ruang osis, aku melihatmu tertidur disini. Kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah jam 4 sore, _dattebayo_." Suara Naruto membuat manik _emerald _Sakura kembali terfokus pada pemuda didepannya. _Jam 4? Berarti aku tertidur sekitar satu jam? _Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya samar.

Gadis itu mengusap tengkuknya kaku. "A-ah, aku belum dijemput." Jawabnya dengan agak ragu. Kemudian disusul dengan cengiran yang terlihat dipaksakan dari Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Sekarang pun masih belum dijemput?" Tanyanya lagi sembari ikut duduk disamping Sakura.

Si kepala merah muda terdiam beberapa detik. Dan dengan canggung mengeluarkan ponselnya—berpura-pura mengechek apakah ada pesan atau tidak. "Kurasa belum, _senpai_." Jawabnya. Ia masukkan kembali ponsel putih itu ke dalam saku jas nya. Astaga, lihatlah tangannya! Karena Naruto duduk disamping Sakura, tangan gadis Haruno itu menjadi agak gemetar. Bahkan jantungnya pun sudah bertalu-talu kencang.

"Kalau begitu, mau menemaniku bermain basket sebentar di _gym_? Kebetulan hari ini _gym _sedang kosong. Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto disertai sebuah cengiran lebar.

Ping-pong! Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan saat _senpai _idamannya memberinya cengiran lebar—yang menurut gadis itu sangat mempesona— dan juga dimintai untuk menemani sang _senpai _bermain basket? Tentulah ia tidak bisa—dan tidak akan— menolaknya.

_Tanpa kau minta aku juga akan menemanimu, Naru-_senpaaaai_! _InnerSakura memekik kegirangan.

Sakura pun mengangguk penuh ke-antusias-an. Sungguh, ia tak peduli lagi jika pipinya yang memerah ini akan terlihat oleh Naruto ataupun orang lain. Yang ia pikirkan kini hanya bisa-berduaan-dengan-Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju _gymnasium _dilantai satu. Percakapan-percakapan yang sesekali diiringi gelak tawa pun tak luput dari mereka. Naruto yang jahil dan pada akhirnya menerima sebuah pukulan ringan dari Sakura. Sampai Sakura yang beberapa kali terlihat kesal—meski hanya berpura-pura— karena terus menerus digoda oleh Naruto.

"Yap! Kita sudah sampai, Sakura." Naruto sengaja membukakan pintu _gym _untuk Sakura. Dan menarik tangannya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Lalu Naruto langsung berlari mengambil sebuah bola oranye ditengah lapangan dan men _dribble_ nya. "Kau bisa bermain basket?"

Sakura tersentak dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia alihkan matanya pada pemuda bersurai pirang didepannya. Lantas menggelengkan kepala singkat. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa." Kemudian duduk di _bench _yang berada dipinggir lapangan.

"Mau kuajari caranya?" Naruto kembali bertanya sembari melempar bola basket tersebut kedalam ring. Sakura terperangah karena dua hal. Pertama, ia kagum melihat Naruto dapat memasukkan bola oranye itu kedalam ring yang padahal Naruto sendiri berada diluar garis _three-point_. Kedua, saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menawarkan diri secara gratis untuk mengajari Sakura bermain basket.

_Oh God… _Sakura serasa ingin menjerit girang sekarang juga.

"Tentu saja aku mau, _Senpai!_" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Bahkan matanya ikut menyipit karena senyumnya yang _kebangetan _lebar. Duh, hati-hati pipimu jangan sampai robek ya, Sakura-chan. _Saking _lebarnya senyummu itu. Hihihi.

Naruto kembali melempar bola basketnya. Tidak. Kali ini bukan ke ring, melainkan kearah Sakura. Untunglah Sakura mempunyai refleks yang lumayan. Ia langsung menangkap bola yang menuju kearahnya meski dengan agak gugup. Jadinya ia tak perlu mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari bola yang dilempar Naruto.

Naruto _nyengir_. Kemudian tertawa renyah. "Ternyata kau punya refleks yang bagus ya." Puji nya pada Sakura. Sang gadis mendengus angkuh. Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat karena pujian Naruto barusan.

"Kau jangan meremehkanku, Naruto-_senpai!_" Ucapnya. Lantas ia mencoba men _dribble _bola ditangannya menuju Naruto. Meski tangannya masih kaku sehingga bola itu beberapa kali menggelinding. "Uuuhh. Akhirnya aku sampai juga didepanmu." Keluhnya.

Sang ketua osis terbahak. Membuat Sakura meninju bahunya dan memasang wajah garang. "Ahahaha. Maaf maaf. Habisnya kau ini lucu sekali." Ucap Naruto disela-sela tertawanya.

"Berhentilah tertawa atau aku akan benar-benar memukulmu, _Senpai_!" Ancam Sakura. Dan ternyata sukses untuk membuat Naruto bungkam.

"Baiklah, maaf. Kali ini aku akan mulai serius, Sakura." Ujar Naruto. Lalu ia melepas jam tangan yang tadinya melekat ditangan kirinya. Dan memasukkannya ke saku celana miliknya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa jamnya dilepas dan disimpan?"

Naruto mengalihkan netranya pada Sakura. "Tidak nyaman bermain basket menggunakan jam tangan." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Coba kau lempar bola nya ke ring, _ttebayo_. Aku ingin lihat kau bisa memasukkannya atau tidak." Titah Naruto sembari menyeringai jahil.

Mata hijau Sakura membulat. "Apa? Lempar dari sini? _Senpai! _Kau gila?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada horror. Naruto memicingkan matanya. Membuat Sakura mau tak mau mengikuti perintah Naruto.

Sakura mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia tutup mata kanannya dan memfokuskan mata kirinya pada ring. Tangannya menggenggam erat bola basket. Ah, entah kenapa telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Saat merasa semuanya sudah _perfect_, ia langsung melempar bola itu kearah ring dengan sekuat tenaga.

_Apakah berhasil? Apakah berhasil? _Batin Sakura harap-harap cemas.

DUUKK!

Bola yang telah dilemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga itu ternyata tidak masuk ke ring. Tetapi membentur ring dan membuat bolanya berbalik arah. Sayangnya, bola tersebut melesat kencang kearah Naruto. Dan lebih sayangnya lagi, Naruto tidak melihat bola yang sedang menuju kearahnya karena ia sibuk memperhatikan setiap ekspresi yang Sakura keluarkan.

"Naruto awaasss!" Sakura memekik tertahan sembari tangannya menunjuk bola yang sedang melesat. Naruto yang bingung hanya mengikuti arah jari Sakura. Seketika itu juga, ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat bola basket tepat didepan matanya. Benar benar _tepat _didepan matanya.

DUAGH!

Ouch. Naruto langsung terkapar setelah terkena ciuman mendadak dari bola basketnya. Sakura memekik histeris dan berlari kearah Naruto. Dan _ngenesnya_, jam tangan Naruto ikut terjatuh lalu tak sengaja Sakura injak sampai kaca jam itu pecah tak berbentuk. Sakura semakin memekik histeris. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin menangis.

BAKAAAA_ SAKURAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN? Kau membuat Naruto-_senpai _terkapar. Dan sekarang kau menginjak jam tangannya! Dasar _baka! _Inner _Sakura mengamuk. Semakin membuat Sakura ingin menangis rasanya.

"_Senpaaai_! Maaf! Maaf! Maaaaafff!" Sakura mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya dan meringis kesakitan. Tangannya mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah. "_Senpai! Hontou ni gomennasai!_" Cicit Sakura.

"Tidak apa. Namanya juga masih belajar." Jawab Naruto dengan suara serak. Ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum. Membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ta-tapi aku juga merusak jam tanganmu." Sakura memperlihatkan jam tangan Naruto yang sudah rusak. Uuh, jika didepan Sakura ada lubang besar, sudah dipastikan ia akan langsung melompat kedalam lubang tersebut. Dia benar-benar merasa malu dan bodoh.

Sesaat tak ada suara dari Naruto. Membuat Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dia takut. Takut Naruto marah besar padanya. Dan tak akan mau berbicara bahkan bertemu dengannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekehan Naruto. Lalu Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku memang berniat membeli jam tangan baru." Hibur Naruto. Secara perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat cengiran Naruto yang seperti biasa.

"S_enpai _tidak benci padaku, 'kan? Masih mau berteman denganku?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Naruto tergelak. "Tentu saja. Ayolah, jangan murung seperti itu. Lagipula ini sudah sore. Lebih baik kau pulang kerumahmu sekarang, _ttebayo_. Kau pasti sudah dijemput, 'kan? Terima kasih sudah menemaniku ya."

"Tidak. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada _Senpai. _Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, 'kan! Pulanglah." Titahnya. Sakura terdiam meliat Naruto selama beberapa detik. Lantas mengangguk lemah.

"Ayo." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto melemparkan cengiran dan menyambut tangan Sakura. Lalu ia berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Sakura.

.

.

Saat sudah dirumah pun, Sakura terus saja merutuki kebodohannya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal sembari berguling-guling diranjangnya.

"_Baka. Baka. Baka. Sakura no baka!_" Umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. "_Doushiyo?_"

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat tentang _step _keempat dan pembicaraannya tadi pagi bersama Ino. _Memberikannya hadiah. Memberikannya hadiah. Suatu barang yang sedang dibutuhkannya. Barang yang sedang dibutuhkannya… _

Sakura langsung bangkit duduk dan membulatkan matanya. "Aku tahu!" Ujarnya sembari menjentikkan jarinya. Sebuah senyum lebar mulai menghiasi bibirnya. Ia bergegas turun dari kasurnya dan membuka laci meja belajarnya. Mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat penting.

"Ketemu!" Ia memekik girang. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah dompet berwarna _baby blue_ dihiasi pita _pink _ditengahnya. Manik gioknya berkilat senang. Langsung ia buka dompetnya dan melihat isi didalamnya. Lalu sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya dilanjutkan sebuah senyuman. "Kuharap ini cukup."

~OoO~

"Kau benar-benar parah, _forehead_." Kata-kata Ino membuat Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja. Pagi ini saat telah sampai disekolah, Sakura langsung menceritakan kejadian kemarin dengan se detail-detailnya pada Ino. Ia yang tadinya berharap akan dihibur oleh Ino. Tetapi pada akhirnya Ino malah mengatakan hal yang membuatnya kembali _down_.

"Makanya itu _piiigg_! Hari ini temani aku yaaa? Aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk Naruto." Pintanya dengan nada memelas. Ah, dan jangan lupakan juga matanya yang menatap Ino penuh pengharapan. Membuat Ino tak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Akan kutemani asal kau mentraktirku _ice cream. _Bagaimana?" Tawar Ino. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya senang. Lalu memeluk Ino.

"Terima kasih, Ino! Kau yang terbaik!" Sakura mengucapkannya disertai senyum cemerlang. "Eh, tapi bukankah sekarang sudah musim gugur? Dan kau masih mau _ice cream_?" Sakura menatap Ino tak percaya.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa? Pokoknya kau harus mentraktirku _ice cream_!"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

.

.

Dan disinilah kedua sahabat itu berada kini. Sepulang sekolah mereka langsung pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun Naruto. Terus menjelajah dari satu toko ke toko lainnya.

"Masih belum bisa memutuskan, _forehead_?" Tanya Ino sembari menjilati _ice cream _pemberian sahabat _pinkish_ nya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku belum menemukan jam tangan yang cocok untuk Naruto, Inoooo." Jawab Sakura. Bibirnya pun maju beberapa senti.

Ino menghela napas lelah. "Kita sudah berputar-putar disini selama satu jam, Sakura." Ino mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu." Gumam Sakura. Matanya terfokus pada satu jam tangan di etalase sebuah toko yang terlihat mewah. Lalu ia menepuk bahu Ino dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada jam yang dimaksud. "Menurutmu jam itu cocok untuk Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino memperhatikan jam yang ditunjuk Sakura dengan cermat. Lantas mengangguk antusias. "Cocok!"

Satu kata itu membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum cemerlang. Ia menarik tangan Ino memasuki toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona-nona?" Baru saja memasuki toko jam, sudah ada pelayan yang menyapa mereka. Sakura tersenyum manis.

"_Anoo… _Jam tangan itu berapa harganya?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk jam tangan yang menurutnya cocok untuk Naruto.

Sang pelayan tersenyum dan mengambil jam yang dimaksud Sakura. "20.000 yen, Nona."

Sakura dan Ino terpana dengan harganya. "20.000 yen? Mahalnya…" Desis Ino.

"Baiklah. Kubeli yang itu. Dan tolong bungkus dengan kertas kado serta pitanya ya." Ucap Sakura mantap. Sang pelayan tersenyum cerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau membelinya? Kau sudah gila ya?" Ino bertanya sembari menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku tak gila, Ino." Bantah Sakura dengan suara tenang. Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mata hijaunya menatap antusias jam tangan hadiahnya untuk Naruto.

Tak lama, sang pelayan kembali kehadapan Sakura sembari tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi kertas berwarna biru serta pita merah muda. Senyum gadis musim semi itu semakin lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memberikan dua lembar uang 10.000 yen dan langsung mengambil kotak incarannya.

"Terima kasih atas pembeliannya, Nona." Ujar sang pelayan sembari tersenyum bisnis. Sakura mengangguk dan lantas menarik tangan Ino untuk keluar dari toko. Ino terus menatap Sakura tak percaya. Sungguh. Ia tidak percaya sahabatnya itu membeli jam tangan seharga 20.000 yen. Astaga…

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar membelinya, _forehead_." Gumam Ino sembari berjalan disamping Sakura. Gadis disampingnya menghela napas.

"Habisnya hanya jam ini yang menarik perhatianku, _pig_. Lagipula sekarang sudah sore. Aku ingin cepat pulang." Jawabnya. Ino mengalihkan netranya kedepan.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya menuju kantin sekolah. Ditangan kanannya, ia terlihat sedang menggenggam sebuah _paper bag _berwarna merah. Sedangkan di bahu kiri, tergantung tas sekolah hitamnya. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan teman-temannya disepanjang koridor. Dibelokan terakhir sebelum benar-benar mencapai kantin, gadis bermarga Haruno itu terdiam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya secara perlahan. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa kali. Uuuh, bahkan jantungnya terus saja berdetak tak karuan.

"Semangat, Sakura!" Desisnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Dan memasang wajah setenang mungkin.

Tunggu-tunggu. Sakura kenapa _sih_? Ada yang tahu? _Nggak _ada? Oke. Mau dikasih tau?

Jadi sebenarnya, kemarin, setelah kado untuk Naruto sudah sangat siap, Sakura mengirim _e-mail _untuk sang _senpai_ pujaan. Yang beriisi ajakan dari Sakura untuk makan di kantin sekolah saat pulang sekolah. Tadinya Naruto agak sungkan, tapi setelah dibujuk—diancam— oleh Sakura, akhirnya Naruto meng-iya-kannya.

Dan yaaak! Sakura berniat memberikan kado special darinya untuk Naruto. Apalagi hari ini Naruto tengah berulang tahun. Terakhir, Sakura hanya berharap satu. Yaitu hadiahnya akan diterima senang hati oleh Naruto, Naruto tidak akan membencinya, _step _keempat ini berjalan lancar, dan gadis dengan surai gulali itu bisa semakin dekat dengan _senpai _yang selalu terlihat ceria itu. Eeeh, itu lebih dari satu ya? Maaf deh maaf. Sakura 'kan juga manusia biasa, bisa khilaf juga. Fufufu.

Saat itulah iris _green forest _milik Sakura bertubrukkan dengan manik _ocean blue _Naruto. Sempat bertatapan selama beberapa detik hingga Sakura memutuskan kontak tersebut dengan tersenyum lebar disertai teriakkannya yang tidak terlalu kencang. "Naruto-_senpai_!"

Naruto ikut memperlihatkan cengiran rubahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Dan Sakura segera berlari kecil menghampiri meja Naruto. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, _senpai_." Sahut Sakura sembari duduk didepan Naruto. Ia letakkan tas dan _paper bag _nya dikursi sebelahnya.

Naruto terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Tidak apa."

"Ah iya," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar Sakura memulai berbicara. "Hari ini ulang tahunmu, 'kan? _Otanjoubi omedetou, senpai_." Sakura mengucapkannya disertai senyum manis—sangat manis.

Kini semburat-semburat merah tipis mulai muncul dikedua pipi Naruto. Bola birunya bergerak tak tentu arah. Sangat terlihat jika ia tengah salah tingkah. _Man, _Naruto salah tingkah? Ckckck. Ah, bahkan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. Juga ia semacam merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu sedang mengepak-ngepakkan sayap mereka dirongga dadanya.

Akhirnya Naruto berdehem dan mulai membuka suara. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku terkejut tersenyata kau tahu tanggal lahirku." Lalu tertawa canggung. Ia mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya.

Sakura ikut tersenyum canggung. "Tentu saja aku tahu," kemudian tangannya mulai meraih _paper bag _merahnya dan mengeluarkan kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna biru. Segera ia sodorkan kepada Naruto. "Dan ini hadiahku untuk _senpai_."

Naruto mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Lantas menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Eh? Untukku?" Tanyanya linglung. Sakura mengangguk pasti. Melihat Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto meraih kotak tersebut dari tangan Sakura.

"Bukalah sekarang, _senpai_. Aku ingin tahu kau suka atau tidak." Pinta Sakura. Naruto terlihat menimang-nimangnya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia mengangguk singkat.

Tangan _tan _itu mulai melepas simpul pita merah muda diatas kadonya dengan perlahan. Sakura menautkan kesepuluh jarinya cemas. Naruto menyobek kertas kado sewarna bola matanya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Sakura. Saat kertas kado sudah terlepas sempurna, kini terlihat kotak berwarna putih dengan lambang sebuah merk jam terkenal. Alis Naruto menukik tajam saat melihat lambang tersebut. Membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya secara tak sadar. Naruto membuka kotak jam—yang terlihat mewah— tersebut. Jantung Sakura semakin kencang berdetak. Dengan perlahan, tangannya mengambil sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam dari dalam kotak. Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

"… Ini untukku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan. Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang masih memandangi jam pemberiannya.

"Iya, Naruto-_senpai_." Jawab Sakura tak kalah pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum canggung saat kini bola biru Naruto melihat padanya. "Bagaimana? _Senpai _suka?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu aku suka," Naruto menjawab. Lalu ia kembali memasukkan jam tersebut kedalam kotaknya. Membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Kemudian ia letakkan kembali kotak tersebut kehadapan Sakura. "Tapi aku tahu ini pasti mahal. Jadi kurasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya dan harus kukembalikan padamu. Meski begitu, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu lho, Sakura." Lanjut Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sakura mengaga. Mulut serta matanya bahkan terbuka lebar. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto barusan. _Apa? Apaapaapaapa? APAAAAAAA? Inner _Sakura berteriak histeris.

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya rapat dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Ta-tapi _senpai_… Kemarin aku merusak jam tanganmu. Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf, pengganti jam tangan, dank ado dariku." Bela Sakura.

Naruto tergelak. "Kau masih memikirkan soal jam itu? Astaga, Sakura. Sudah kubilangkan, tidak apa-apa. Dan untuk kado, jam tangan ini terlalu mewah untukku, _ttebayo_." Jelas Naruto.

Penjelasan Naruto membuat Sakura gemas. Gadis itu langsung menggebrak meja—meski tidak terlalu kencang _sih_. "Tapi aku sudah memberikan ini padamu, Naruto! Jadi kau harus mengambilnya!" Titahnya. Naruto menghela napas dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak, Sakura. Ucapan selamat saja sudah cukup untukku. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." Elaknya. Lalu ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan bangkit dari kursi. "Maaf ya, aku ada urusan lain setelah ini. aku pulang duluan ya, Sakura. Sampai besok. Dan terima kasih sekali lagi." Pemuda sempat mengacak-acak surai merah muda milik Sakura sebelum ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang _speechless_.

"Dia tidak menerima kado dariku? Aku 'kan sudah susah-susah mencari kado untuknya…" Gumam Sakura pelan. Sorot matanya terlihat kosong.

Tiga detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

"DIA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENERIMA KADO DARIKUUUUUU? SHANNAROOOOOOO!"

Ups. Sepertinya _step four _ini… _failed _ya?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Demi avaaaaaaahhhh... Kirari baru bisa update sekarang masaaaaaa... huweeee... /nangis gelindingan/**

**uuhhh. sekolah benar-benar menyita waktu yaaa. apalagi kurikulum yang sekarang ini. pala owe ucing(?) rasanya. /pegangin kepala/**

**tapi akhirnyaaaahh... setelah nyuri-nyuri waktu luang berminggu-minggu, chapter 4 nya selese juga hari ini. dan langsung Kirari update. :"3 makanya, gatau deh ini gimana jadinya... dan fic ini kok makin ngalay yaa.. duh... :"""3 **

**hontou ni gomennasai karena fic nya mengecewakan, ne! dan juga jadwal update yang ngaret banget ini. uuhh. liburan lagi kapan ya... /ngeliat langit/ /nak**

**yaudah deh. yang penting Kirari udah nge update chapter 4 nyaaa. jadi udah rada lega(?) meski Kirari sangat tau, chapter kali ini makin alay. duh. X"3 oh iya, karena update an yang ngaret banget ini, akhirnya Kirari panjangin deh wordnya meski dikit sih. ehehe. apa sudah cukup panjang? atau masih kurang? OwO**

**yosh. special thanks to : Saladin no jutsu, Ailfrid, lutfisyahrizal, harunami56, Riela nacan, immanuel febriano, Namikaze KahFi ErZA, Saikari Nafiel, langit cerah 184, alvin wijaya 984349, Kei Deiken, Mistic Shadow, Fu A, Sora no aoiro, fadlun-kun, RUE ERU (guest), Nagasaki (guest), Dandi Purnama 524 (guest), NamikazeARES (guest), NSakura38 (guest), AL Blue Blossom, Prisoner Max Bright, dan Ae Hatake.**

**ah, Kirari minta maaf kalo ada nama yang salah ketik, ne! X"3**

**dan sekarang seperti biasa, Kirari akan bales review dari guest disini~! kalo yang pake akun, Kirari bales di PM yoo. xD**

**RUE ERU : kamu suka chapter 3 kemarin? Kirari juga suka sama review kamu kok~! /tebar lopelope/ /nak waah, mau belajar fotografi? semangat, ne! X39 dan yaaa ini sudah dilanjut meski telat banget update nya. heheeh. semoga kamu suka lagi ya chapter 4 nyaaa. arigatou karena sudah review~! /peyuk/**

**Nagasaki : aaaah, arigatou pujiannya, ne! /blush/ /woi humor? apakah humornya terasa? ehehe. sebenernya Kirari nggak pede lho buat masukkin humor-humor, tapi karena pengen coba sesuatu yang baru, yaudah deh dengan muka temboknya Kirari nekat. Kirari seneeeng banget kalo ada yang suka sama humor yang Kirari masukkin di fic ini. jaa, hontou ni arigatou, ne! /tebar lopelope(?)/ ehem, ini sudah dilanjut meski ngaret banget. hohoho. semoga chapter 4 nya tidak mengecewakan! arigatou! /peyuk/**

**Dandi Purnama 524 : arigatou karena sudah bilang fic ini baguus~! /tebar lopelope(?)/ dan ini sudah dilanjut. ehehe. semoga suka, neee~! arigatou juga sudah mereview~ /peyuk/**

**NamikazeARES : arigatou sudah bilang fic ini mantap~ /blush/ /oi ehehehehe. kira-kira Naru suka nggak yaaaa sama Sakuuu? /Kirari digiles sama reader/ okeee, ini sudah dilanjut~ semoga tidak mengecewakan, ne~ terima kasih sudah review~! /peyuk/**

**NSakura38 : kyaaaah~ arigatou karena sudah bilang kalo ficnya baguus~! /blush/ penasaran yaaaa? hayo hayooo? /colek/ /lusiape yosh! ini sudah dilanjut kok! semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. oh iya, gausah panggil senpai, ne! Kirari juga masih abal-abal kok. fufufu~ arigatou sudah revieewww~ /peyuk/**

**fyuuhh~ X3 aaah, hampir lupaaa. etto... ada yang mau nyumbang ide buat step selanjutnya? kalo gaada, chapter depan insyaAllah chapter terakhir. ehehe. tapi kalo ada yang mau nyumbang ide-ide cemerlangnya, pasti Kirari pertimbangkan dan kalo udah pas, langsung Kirari pake kok! jadi... ada yang bersedia? Kirari siap menampung kok! XDD /dor**

**ah, Kirari ngubah ini jadi romance sama humor. salah nggak ya? takuuuttt. X) kalo salah, bilang yoo di review, ntar Kirari ganti lagi genre nya. ehehehee. arigatou~!**

**yup. kayaknya itu aja deh. duh, ini kok A/n nya panjang banget yaaa... /blush/ **

**sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatoouu, minnacchi! minna, daisukiiii dayoooo~! /tebar lopelope diudara/ **

**eh, Kirari boleh minta review lagi kaaaaan? ;3 /kedip unyu/ /ngeeng**


	5. Chapter 5 : Step Five! Meet His Parents

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya kesal. Bibirnya pun telah maju beberapa senti serta terus-menerus menggerutu. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat suram. Dan gadis itu tak peduli pada semua orang yang melihat tingkah anehnya ini.

"_Baka baka baka baka!_ Kenapa dia tidak menerima hadiah dariku sih?!" Rutuknya. Sesekali kakinya akan menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Netra nya terus saja melihat kebawah.

Hingga dengan tak sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang hingga barang-barang orang tersebut berserakkan. Sakura langsung tersentak dan membantu merapihkan barang-barang orang yang ditabraknya disertai gumaman maaf.

"_Go-gomenasai! Hontou ni gomenasai!_" Gadis itu membungkukkan badan dan menutup kedua matanya. Setelah itu terdengar orang didepannya tertawa ringan.

"_Iie, daijoubu. _Aku juga yang salah karena tidak melihat jalan." Sebuah suara lembut memasuki indera auditori Sakura. Membuat sang gadis menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan membuka matanya.

Saat itu juga, gadis musim semi itu terpana melihat orang didepannya. Wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah. Memiliki iris violet. Serta wajah cantik yang tak termakan usia.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Notice Me, Please, Senpai!

Chapter 5 : Step Five! Meet His Parent

Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura

WARNING! Probably contain OOC, possible typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, tema yang pasaran dan semua kekurangan yang ada di fanfic ini. I'm sorry, I'm not perfect, guys~ And **don't like don't read!**

SO ENJOY~

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Lalu kembali meminta maaf. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, Bibi."

Perempuan didepannya tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilangkan, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Sakura ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantu bibi membawakan barang-barang ini." Dan ia kembali membantu membereskan barang-barang yang masih berserakkan dijalan.

"E-eeh? Tidak usah."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lagi. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Bibi! Oh iya, Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Ia mengenalkan dirinya. Wanita didepannya ikut tersenyum kembali.

"Haruno-chan baik sekali, _ne! _Aku Kushina." Perempuan bersurai merah itupun ikut memperkenalkan diri, meski tanpa menyebutkan marganya.

"Panggil saja Sakura, Bibi." Senyuman masih bertengger dibibir tipisnya. Dan Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lagipula Bibi kenapa membawa belanjaan sebanyak ini sendiri?"

Kushina terkekeh. "Ini bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Dan aku memang sedang pergi sendiri, Sakura-chan." Tuturnya. Kini gantian Sakura yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia meraih dua kantong belanja Kushina.

"Rumah Bibi dimana? Biar kuantar. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Eh? Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Ini sudah sore, Sakura-chan." Ucap Kushina. Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa!"

Akhirnya Sakura mengantar Kushina pulang dengan membantu wanita itu untuk membawa belanjaannya. Diperjalanan, mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Dan membuat mereka menjadi akrab. Entahlah, Sakura merasa Kushina mirip sekali dengan seseorang.

"Sakura-chan, ini rumahku." Kushina tersenyum sembari membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Sakura terdiam melihat rumah perempuan yang sempat ditabraknya tadi. Bukan. Bukan karena ia terpana dengan rumah mewah didepannya. Ataupun taman didalam kawasan rumah itu yang terlihat sangat indah. Tapi gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu terpaku melihat nama yang terpampang jelas disamping gerbang besar rumah tersebut.

Namikaze.

Sebuah marga yang jelas-jelas ia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan sore ini. Orang yang membuat otaknya terus memikirkannya selama 6 bulan ini. Hanya satu nama yang terlintas dibenaknya. Namikaze Naruto. Dan rumah ini jelas-jelas adalah rumah yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Naruto sewaktu Sakura mengikuti pemuda itu.

_Jadi… Bibi Kushina_ _adalah orang tua Naruto-_senpai_? _

Dan seketika, Sakura mengingat _step _kelima dari majalah pemberian Ino yang sempat dibacanya tadi sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

**Cara kelima : Bertemu dengan orang tuanya. **

Tidak. Maksud 'bertemu' disini bukan semacam melamar atau sejenisnya itu. Tapi hanya sekedar bertemu dan mengakrabkan dirimu dengan orang tuanya. Karena jika kau bisa akrab dengan kedua orang tuanya, jalan untuk bisa mendekati _senpai _mu akan semakin mudah.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan?" Suara lembut Kushina serta sentuhan di bahunya membuat Sakura tersadar. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya disertai sebuah senyum canggung. "Bagaimana jika kau mampir? Sekalian makan malam dirumah kami mungkin? Nanti kau bisa diantar pulang oleh anakku."

Sebenarnya tawaran Kushina cukup—sangat— menggiurkan untuk Sakura. Tapi mengingat bahwa ia masih kesal dengan Namikaze Naruto dan ia juga masih menjaga harga dirinya—Sakura mempunyai harga diri yang sangat tinggi sebenarnya— ia memilih untuk menolak tawaran menggiurkan tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, Bibi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Bibi ataupun keluarga Bibi. Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang." Belum sempat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal kini terdengar. Dan disertai suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat padanya—pada Kushina lebih tepatnya.

"_Kaachan_?"

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Lalu wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum lebar. "Naru! Kesini! Bantu _Kaachan _mengangkat belanjaan ini!" Titahnya.

Semakin terdengar dekat langkah kaki tersebut, semakin cepat pula detak jantung Sakura. Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan di pelipisnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Dan mulutnya terus bergumam sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas. Sumpah. Ia sangat berharap bisa lenyap dari keadaan ini dan kembali ke kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Ah, kita juga ke datangan tamu spesial, Naru!" Kushina berseru semangat sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Mata sewarna laut dalam milik pemuda itu membulat saat melihat gadis yang tengah dirangkul oleh Ibunya. Bahkan mulutnya kini sedikit terbuka karena terlalu kaget.

"Lho? Sakura?" Panggilnya dengan agak ragu. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum canggung.

"Halo, Naruto-_senpai_…"

.

.

Kushina tergelak. Kedua remaja didepannya saling tersenyum canggung. Meski beberapa kali keduanya saling mencuri pandang.

"Jadi ternyata kalian ini saling kenal, _'ttebane_?" Tanyanya mempertegas. Keduanya mengangguk serempak. Masih enggan membuka suara kembali. "Astaga! Pantas saja sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan seragam yang dipakai Sakura-chan!" Tutur Ibu yang tak pernah terlihat tua itu. Lalu ia kembali tergelak geli.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Akhirnya ia memang tidak bisa pulang lebih dulu. Saat Kushina mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya didepan tadi, Wanita itu langsung menarik keduanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah mewah tersebut.

"Nah! Karena kalian sudah saling kenal, jadi Sakura-chan mau 'kan makan malam disini?" Setelah menghentikan tawanya, Kushina memberikan tawaran yang sama pada Sakura. Mata ungunya berkilat penuh harap. Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Membuat Kushina bersorak girang.

"Sebentar lagi Ayah Naruto akan pulang. _Well, _meski hampir semua makan malam kali ini sudah disiapkan oleh _maid _disini, tapi Sakura-chan mau kan membantuku membuat beberapa makanan kecil untuk _dessert_?" Kushina bertanya. Bibir yang dipoles oleh lipstick merah itu mengembang lebar. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Kushina menuju dapur.

Saat membuat makanan kecil pun mereka tetap mengobrol ringan. Sampai sebuah deru mesin mobil terdengar dari depan rumah. Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Itu Ayah Naruto sudah pulang."

Lalu beberapa saat setelahnya, seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto memasuki dapur. Menyapa Kushina dan mengobrol sebentar. Lalu mata biru itu menangkap kehadiran Sakura.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita kedatangan tamu, ya, Kushina?" Tanya Minato—Ayah Naruto. Kushina tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura _desu_." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya sopan. Bibirnya pun melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Minato tersenyum tak kalah lebar. "Aku Namikaze Minato. Ayah Naruto."

"Sakura-chan ini teman sekolah Naru." Kushina menjelaskan.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar dapur. "Lebih tepatnya, dia itu _kouhai _ku." Naruto ikut berjalan memasuki dapur. Sakura tersenyum mengiyakannya.

Minato bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Pasti kalian sudah lapar. Benar 'kan, Sakura-chan?" Ajak Minato. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum. Kemudian mengikuti anggota keluarga Namikaze memasuki ruang makan.

Kushina mengambil tempat disamping Minato. Sedangkan Sakura disamping Naruto dan didepan Kushina. Makan malam itu berlangsung menyenangkan. Serta Kushina pun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan berbagai hal lainnya. _Ternyata keluarga Naruto-_senpai _sangat baik_.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Minato serta Kushina meminta mengobrol dengan Sakura lebih lama lagi. Dan Sakura menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukkan dan senyum yang mengembang lebar. Sekitar jam setengah delapan malam, barulah Sakura berpamitan pulang. Ia yang tadinya bersikukuh bahwa tidak apa-apa jika pulang sendirian, tapi Minato maupun Kushina memaksanya untuk pulang diantar oleh Naruto.

"_Mou_. Tidak baik jika perempuan jalan sendirian di malam hari, Sakura-chan." Komentar Kushina.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kushina. Naruto akan mengantarmu." Tambah Minato.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang menganggukkan kepala pirangnya sembari tersenyum—menyetujui perkataan kedua orang tuanya. Gadis _pinkish _itu menghela napas dan ikut tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Elaknya.

"Sudahlah. Tak usah sungkan. Biarkan aku mengantarmu, Sakura." Bahkan Naruto ikut membujuknya. Gadis itu kembali menghela napas. Kemudian mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"E-eee, baiklah asal tidak merepotkan…"

Mendengar jawaban akhir Sakura, Kushina tersenyum. "Naru! Jangan memakai motormu untuk mengantar Sakura-chan! Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"_Hai', Kaachan._"

.

.

Dan akhirnya, disinilah Sakura berada. Disamping Naruto yang sedang menyetir sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam. Dengan suasana yang—menurut Sakura— _awkward overload_. Perlu bukti? Kalau begitu lihatlah Naruto yang sejak masuk ke mobilnya tak pernah mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Pemuda itu bahkan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tatapannya pun hanya terfokus pada jalanan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Serta sesekali menghela napasnya. Saat helaan napasnya yang kelima, akhirnya suara yang ditunggu-tunggunya kembali terdengar.

"Jangan menghela napas terus-menerus." Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa memandang sang gadis. Sakura kembali memperhatikan Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa _senpai_?"

"Katanya, kalau kau menghela napas itu sama saja dengan membuang kebahagianmu sedikit demi sedikit." Meski belum memandang Sakura, tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa Naruto tengah tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan sering-sering menghela napas." Balasnya sembari masih tertawa kecil.

Kemudian keadaan didalam mobil itu kembali hening. Sakura benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan ini. Gadis bermanik zamrud itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerima hadiah dariku?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_. Sekaligus ia berharap Naruto akan memandangnya saat menjawab pertanyaan.

Dan dalam hatinya, gadis itu bersorak saat Naruto benar-benar melihatnya tepat dimata. "Ternyata kau masih membahasnya." Gurau pemuda itu dan mengalihkan netra nya kembali pada jalan.

"Ya. Dan aku masih membawanya jika kau ingin tahu." Jawabnya sarkastik.

Naruto tertawa. "Tentu aku tahu kau masih membawanya. Karena kau pasti belum sempat pulang ke rumah."

"_Senpai_, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu, Sakura. Lagipula jam itu pasti mahal, 'kan? Sekitar 20.000 yen." Jelas Naruto.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "E-eh? Bagaimana kau tahu harganya, _senpai_?"

Dan Naruto hanya menyeringai saat menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. Karena sang _senpai _tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya, Sakura kembali merengek. Meski hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah tawa yang meluncur dibibir pemuda bermata langit itu.

"_Senpai_, aku serius! Kau tahu darimana memangnyaaa?" Gadis Haruno itu kembali merengek. Dan kini ia menarik-narik lengan jaket Naruto.

"Hei! Hentikan itu, Sakura! Dan juga kurasa sebaiknya kau turun sekarang. Kita sudah sampai didepan rumahmu." Jawab Naruto. Ia masih tergelak.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari sana. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Besok kau harus memakai jam tangan dariku!" Titahnya sembari menunjuk sebuah _paper bag _yang ia tinggalkan di jok yang tadi ditempatinya.

"He-hei! Tidak perlu, Sakura!" Dan sang gadis tidak mempedulikan protes dari Naruto. Ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung menutup pintu mobil. Lalu bergegas masuk ke rumahnya.

Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat kejadian itu. Ia melihat _paper bag _merah yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh _kouhai _nya. Kemudian mendengus dan menyeringai—tersenyum—tipis. "Bodoh."

.

.

.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Sakura tak jadi menguap saat mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan seketika itu juga kantuk yang menyerangnya sejak bangun tidur tadi, kini menghilang tanpa bekas setelah melihat Naruto tersenyum cerah sembari berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa sang _senpai _setelah sampai didepan gadis keluarga Haruno itu.

"E-eee, _ohayou, senpai_!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, Ibuku memberimu ini," Naruto menyodorkan tas kecil yang entah apa isinya pada Sakura. "Katanya kau harus memakannya nanti dengan temanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Ini makanan? Untukku?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ia meraih tas yang dimaksud. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!" Naruto berlari mendahului Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan kirinya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Dan saat melihat lebih detail pada tangan kiri Naruto, Sakura kembali terbelalak. Pipinya terasa memanas saat tahu bahwa jam yang dipakai Naruto barusan adalah jam pemberiannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n : Heyhoooo~! Kirari dateng lagiii~! /gelindingan/ **

**ogenki desuka, minnacchi? X3**

**akhirnya Kirari bisa update chapter 5 nya, ne! ureshi naa~ ohiya, step di chapter ini tuh rikues dari immanuel febriano~! arigachuu karena sudah memberikan rikues yoo~ eh, ada yang mau rikues step selanjtnya lagi? Kirari terima dengan senang hati! XDb**

**tapi ini update ataupun publish terakhir Kirari sebelum UTS! (uuhh. minggu depan udah UTS aja ya. uwu) tapi setelah UTS aku bakal ngelanjut ngetik apdetan ini ataupun yang lain. fufufu. :3**

**yosh. spesial thanks to : lutfisyahrizal, Kei Deiken, Pixie YANK Sora, anto borok, alvin wijaya 984349, Ae Hatake, Sora no Aoiro, galura lucky22, Saikari Nafiel, AL Blue Blossom, Prisoner Max Bright, NamikazeARES (guest), jokowi widodo (guest), narusaku lovers (guest), guest 1, naruchibi (guest), guest 2, harunami56, guest 3, chika dan narusaku lovers (guest 2) (eh ataukah ini orang yang sama kayak sebelumnya? .w.)**

**and then, kayak biasa, Kirari akan bales-balesin review dari para guest, ne!**

**NamikazeARES : Etto... dari sudut pandang Naruto ya? niatnya sih ntar mau dibikin gitu. tapi gatau jadi atau engga. doain aja semoga Kirari jadi bikin sudut pandang Naruto ya! xD dan terima kasih sudah mereview~!**

**jokowi widodo : woaaa~! arigatou sudah bilang fic ini keren! /.\ terima kasih juga sudah mereview, ne! **

**narusaku lovers : nyaaaaan~! arigatou pujiannya! duh. Kirari jadi melayang nih(?) Seneng banget deh kalo ada yang tersenyum setelah baca fic ini. X"3 /peyuk/ /oi terima kasih sudah mereview yaaa~!**

**guest 1 : ini sudah dilanjut~ terima kasih sudah mereview~! :3**

**naruchibi : aiih~ saya terharu kamu review tiga kali. X"3 arigatou, ne! betewe ini sudah lanjut kok. fufufufu. terima kasih sudah mereview~!**

**guest 2 : Eh? HN itu apa ya? ._. /plak tapi terima kasih yo sudah mereview~!**

**guest 3 : arigatou karena sudah bilang keren~ XD dan terima kasih sudah mereview~!**

**Chika : ini sudah dilanjut kookkkk~ arigatou sudah mereview~! X3**

**narusaku lovers 2 : ehehehe. ada alesan coretgapentingcoret kenapa naru nggak nerima hadiah saku kok. etapi disini akhirnya diterima juga kaaan? ;3 /wink/ betewe arigatou sudah mereview~!**

**oke, segitu dulu dari Kirari! sekali lagi, hontou ni arigatou untuk semuanya~! /big bear haggu untuk semuanya(?)/ minnacchi ga daisuki~~~! /tebar lopelope diudara/**

**hei~ boleh minta review lagi? ;) /kedipin(?)/**


End file.
